Je te tiens, tu me tiens
by Un-patience
Summary: Hermione entretient une relation avec Drago Malefoy, ce qui l'étonne tout autant que sont entourage. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il ne s'en tiendrait pas à des baisers, loin de là...
1. Chapter 1

Bon, voilà ma première fic, et évidemment je commence avec un Drago pervers (ah bah c'est du propre !) Ne prêtez pas attention aux phrases entre parenthèses, c'est ma conscience. Ne lui répétez surtout pas, mais je crois qu'elle est un peu siphonnée...Un peu comme moi quoi !_  
_

Breeeeeef (un jour les breffeurs domineront le monde !), cette petite histoire un peu courte, bizarre et mal écrite n'a pour le moment pas de suite. Bizarrement, autant j'aime lire les lemons et les imaginer, autant je n'arrive pas à les coucher sur le papier, allez comprendre ! (t'es juste pas douée, c'est tout !) Mais s'il s'avère que ça vous plaît et que vous voulez une suite, reviewer moi ! En attendant, maintenant qu'elle est chargée sur le net, je la trouve lamentable T_T

Je précise au passage que je n'ai pas l'intention de faire la course aux reviews, j'ai autre chose à faire que de mendier ou faire du chantage aux lecteurs =_=" Néanmoins, il est sûr que c'est toujours plaisant de savoir que son travail est apprécié (ou pas quoi...) !

Bref (encore ?!), oui encore et si ça te plaît pas, va te coucher, j'écrirais mes fics plus facilement ! Je disais donc, bref, cette fic est classée **M **en raison du caractère un peu violent de la scène et du possible futur hum *tousse*...Je vous laisse découvrir ça ;)

Évidemment, les persos, les lieux et les bonnes idées sont à JK Rowling (c'est qu'elle en a dans la tête cette nana !)

* * *

_Je me trouvais à sa merci, et il le savait. Comment en étais-je arrrivé là ?_

Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà que ma relation avec Drago Malefoy s'était précisée. Qui aurait pu croire qu'Hermione Granger, la Sang-de-Bourbe, tomberait amoureuse d'un homme tel que lui ? Pourtant, c'était ainsi : j'étais amoureuse, et pire que tout, dépendante. Le moindre de ses gestes, la moindre de ses paroles pouvait m'entraîner aussi bien au paradis qu'en enfer. J'avais horreur de ça. Non, en fait j'adorais ça. Ce petit pervers qui me dominait était pour moi le comble de l'excitation. En y repensant, je m'étonne toujours autant que personne n'ait jamais deviné ce petit côté masochiste. Une fille si propre sur elle cache forcément un travers, qu'elle ignore elle-même souvent. C'était mon cas, et Drago le réveillait de plus en plus. En particulier cette nuit là...

_"Drago, laisse-moi partir !"_

_"Non, je vais te faire crier, te faire hurler jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter. Et alors, je pourrais commencer."_

Une journée parfaite qui se terminait par une soirée parfaite. C'était les vacances de Noël et les élèves étaient alors soit chez eux pour les fêtes, soit à Pré-au-Lard par permission spéciale du directeur en raison de la récente victoire de notre Survivant sur V...Voldemort. Drago et moi étions ainsi seuls dans quasiment toute l'école avec pour seul compagnon le bruit de nos respirations et de nos baisers. Nous nous trouvions dans un de nos couloirs favoris, vous savez ? Ces couloirs sombres si pratiques ! En particulier celui-ci qui dissimulait aisément quiconque voulant ne pas être vu grâce à une imposante statue de troll. Je sais, pas très romantique.

Néanmoins, cela restait notre endroit de prédilection lorsque nous voulions...comment dire...nous distraire un peu.

Collée contre le mur par un Drago Malefoy visiblement très en forme, je me faisais couvrir de baisers, avec cet agréable frottement qu'il aimait à effectuer contre moi. Evidemment, sur des zones plutôt sensibles. Ce qui avait générallement pour effet de m'arracher un petit gémissement de plaisir. Je me détestais quand je faisais ça. Lui par contre adorait. J'aurais pu continuer ainsi pendant longtemps, me limitant au flirt léger. Malheureusement, il ne voyait pas les choses du même oeil. Autant il avait ce don de s'arrêter au moment propice, en plein élan pour provoquer en moi une frustration qui le réjouissait, autant c'était lui qui éprouvait une terrible frustration lorsque je le priais de s'arrêter, alors que ses mains s'aventuraient dans des zones peu convenables à une jeune fille (tout de même !)

Malheureusement, ce soir là, quand il essaya d'ouvrir mon décolleté, mon refus ne suffit pas. Il y eut comme un déclic en lui que je ne compris que trop tard, quand je vis ses yeux d'acier changer, accueillant une lueur perverse et sadique.

D'une seule main, il attrapa celles qui tentaient d'empêcher sa progression et les maintint d'une poigne ferme au-dessus de ma tête, m'arrachant un petit cri de douleur qui le fit sourire.

"- Drago, arrête ça tout de suite, le menaçai-je alors que je sentais la peur monter, Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ce que tu fait, c'est...

- Oh, tais-toi un peu, me coupa-t-il en me baillonant d'un baiser"

Ces baisers me faisaient toujours tourner la tête. Même dans un moment comme celui-là. Oh, Merlin ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me fasse cet effet là ? À défaut de crier, je laissais échapper les sons les plus aigus de mon répertoire dans l'espoir d'alerter un élève ou un professeur qui passerait par là. Etais-je sotte ? J'avais justement choisi cet endroit pour sa tranquilité permanente !

Alors qu'il déboutonait ma robe pour glisser une main sur ma poitrine, l'autre me maintenant toujours fermement, il enfouit son visage dans mon cou pour me...lécher. Ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer instantanément en moi un frisson incontrôlable qui le fit jubiler. Il me fixa un instant de ses yeux gris, lisant et savourant la peur dans les miens alors que, tétanisée, j'avais arrêté de me débattre. Il sortit sa main de mon décolleté pour agripper soudainement ma nuque et y mordre à pleine dent ! Quelle sensation ! Comment voulez-vous espérer un seul instant pouvoir lutter contre quelqu'un qui vous brouille ainsi les sens et qui brise toute votre résistance ? Personnellement, je n'en savais rien et je n'en sais toujours rien. C'est bien pour cela qu'il a eu et aura toujours de moi ce qu'il veut.

Ne relâchant pas son étreinte, il profita de mon état "second" pour écarter mes hanches de force et venir ainsi caresser mon intimité de son genou. Un feulement rauque sortant de ma bouche, il me relâcha brusquement. Je tombais au sol sous la surprise, comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Oh, comme l'arrêt de ces sensations était désagréable ! Non, je n'éprouvais pas du plaisir à être malmenée sans mon consentement ! C'était lui qui me perturbait !

Pendant ce cours instant de répit où j'essayais de rassembler mes pensées, je me redressais de mon bras libre, tandis que l'autre courait sur la morsure qu'il m'avait infligé. Je saignais. Mais...quelle taré ! Il m'avait mordu jusqu'au sang ce con ! Juste à cet instant de lucidité, le seul jusqu'à présent, il saisit violemment le bras qui me soutenait pour le ramener derrière mon dos, ce qui eut pour effet de m'écraser face contre terre. Ouille. C'en était trop. Je l'avais laissé déborder, je devais reprendre les choses en mains. Alors que je commandais à mon pied de le frapper sur une zone bien placée, je me rendis compte qu'il avait arrêté de m'obéir, traînant sur le sol. Traînant ? Depuis quand avais-je commencé à avancer ? Ce coup sur la tête avait dû me faire plus mal que je ne pensais. L'esprit encore embrumé, je compris que ce serpent avait commencé à me traîner, me tirant par les bras qu'il avait ramenés dans mon dos, ce qui eut pour effet de m'arracher quelques cris de douleur.

Il m'entraîna dans la salle de classe la plus proche et ferma rapidement la porte à l'aide des divers sorts de verrou et d'insonorisation qu'il connaissait. Apparemment, il y allait avoir du bruit. Oh non ! Par Godric ! Pas _ce_ genre de bruit quand même ? Ignorant mes plaintes, il sortit d'un placard une chaise et...un paquet de cordes. Le salaud ! Il avait prévu son coup ce petit vicieux ! Il m'assit violemment sur la chaise et s'attela à m'attacher solidement les poignets dans le dos, le dos à la chaise, et les chevilles au pied de cette dernière. Alors il s'agenouilla près de moi, si près, que j'aurais pu le toucher s'il ne m'en avait empêchée. Etrangement, cette situation provoquait en moi un autre sentiment que de la peur...

"-Que...qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?, bredouillai-je terrifiée,

- Ce que je vais faire ? Je vais te faire plaisir !, dit-il d'un air innocent,

- Drago, je t'en prie, laisse-moi partir !

- Mon ange, pour que tu partes il faudra me supplier...

- Quoi ? T'es malade ! Rêve !

- Je crois bien que ton souhait soit impossible à réaliser dans ce cas.

- Mais...

- Si tu es gentille, me coupa-t-il, je pourrais peut-être être plus...clément dirons-nous.

- C'est vrai ?, m'écriai-je avec une lueur d'espoir rapidement éteinte par sa réponse

- Oui, avoua-t-il avant d'ajouter avec un regard démoniaque, Je vais te faire crier de douleur, hurler de plaisir et implorer tout ce que tu as de plus cher jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter. Et alors, lorsque tu seras à bout, je pourrais commencer à m'amuser..."

Ce faisant, il glissa lentement une main entre mes cuisses pour débuter son "travail", m'arrachant un violent cri de protestation.

FIN


	2. RAR et petite mise à jour

Ca y est, je me décide enfin à vous répondre ! Je sais, j'ai mis le temps et j'en suis désolé, mais avec les études toussa...(et la paresse !) C'est souvent difficile !

Alors navré de vous décevoir si certains espéraient lire un nouveau chapitre ici, ce ne sera qu'un chapitre de RAR et d'explications diverses.

Tout d'abord, à ceux qui m'ont demandé de continuer ou si je vais continuer : la réponse est **oui**. Pourtant, je vais recommencer l'histoire en partant sur un nouveau chapitre. Pour deux raisons : la première c'est que vu comme c'est parti, ça risque de partir en PWP et ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment (surtout que je peux parfois avoir des délires assez spaces donc on va limiter les dégâts au maximum), la deuxième, c'est que j'aurais du mal, je pense, à débuter une histoire sur base de relations charnelles, à moins de faire des flash backs multiples et variés, et encore. Le physique, c'est pas mon truc, j'ai besoin de sentimental ! Par contre, je préviens, j'adore le dramatique mais je peux aussi être très niaise donc n'hésiter à pester s'il y a tellement de miel et de sirop d'érable que ça en devient écoeurant. N'hésitez pas non plus à me dire si je fais ma Mary Sue, je sais que ça m'arrive et j'ai horreur de ça (remarquez, certains aspects que je tire de ce défaut sont parfois intéressants...et parfois non).

Donc, je vais avoir plus de temps pour écrire étant donné que mon travail de Bêta s'est subitement arrêté et que je termine mon année ! (attention, ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis en vacances !) Le premier chapitre mettra peut-être du temps à venir, car je ne veux pas commencer une histoire avec une simple idée de début et me retrouver ensuite avec un truc super commun et/ou cliché et me taper à coup sûr un syndrome de la page blanche au bout du troisième chapitre. D'ailleurs, là est toute la question : vais-je rester sur du Drago/Hermione ? Je serais presque tentée par un couple un peu plus... épicé. Démoniaque. Il faudra bien si je veux faire un truc bien dramatique sans faire un UA... Enfin, donnez-moi votre avis !

* * *

Ensuite, réponses directes aux reviews !

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à mes trois premiers reviewers car ce sont leurs reviews qui sont arrivées en même temps dans ma boîte mail, et très peu de temps seulement après que j'ai posté. Je sais que c'est bête, mais j'ai été tellement heureuse que j'ai sauté partout dans mon studio comme une foldingue en chantant "j'ai eu des reviews ! j'ai eu des reviews !". Ce qui traduisait en fait ma joie d'avoir été lue et assez appréciée (ou pas :p) pour qu'on prenne la peine de laisser une remarque !

Elphe : Alors je t'accorde qu'une fois posté sur le site, ça m'a paru épouvantable ! Je me demandais comment quelqu'un hors de ma tête pouvait tout suivre. Pour ce qui est du côté bric-broc, c'est en partie voulu. Enfin, plutôt impossible à éviter car j'ai voulu faire une écriture particulière qui soit directement inspiré d'une expérience, en l'occurrence d'un rêve (oui, je fais des rêves bizarres, et alors ?), et donc de retransmettre directement les sensations et émotions telles que je les avais ressenties sur le moment. Donc forcément, c'est vrai que c'est un peu le bazar, j'éviterai à l'avenir...

Loupa4 : c'est le genre de commentaire qui me rassure sur mon état de santé mentale. Même si là je me suis vachement modérée, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être trop sadique ou trop perverse (d'aucuns diront qu'on ne l'est jamais trop), ça me prouve que j'ai encore de la marge ! Quand je verrais les lecteurs s'enfuir en courant je me poserai des questions. Ca me fait plaisir que tu apprécies mon écriture, même si là c'était un peu le bazar, à l'origine je l'avais écrit sur mon téléphone dans le train *hum* Donc pas de prochain chapitre à proprement parler puisque ça va redémarrer depuis le début ! Considérons ce chapitre comme un "pilote" :D

Et pour toutes celles qui attendent la suite, eh bien ça me réjouit et donc je vais m'y mettre incessamment sous peu !

* * *

Au plaisir de vous lire,

Un-patience


End file.
